Greener Pastures
by Alsper
Summary: He's the ranch hand and she's the boss's wife. What happens when they let their feelings known? AH/AU M for a reason people!


**Disclaimer: We do not own the twilight saga or any recognizable characters and such. Just this plot and variations of the canon characters.**

**K: REALLY wants a cowboysper now… js This is all Miss Robs'. And see we make up for the no update thing ;)**

**Robs: well... for those of you who don't know, I've held out on this bad boy for about a year... I was waiting for a contest to enter him in, but I figured, might as well give it up. Y'all deserve it ;)**

**Just a warning... its unbeta'd... so here is my writing in all its unbeta'd glory.

* * *

**

**Greener Pastures**

The sound of water starting drew my attention to the little, yellow farmhouse. From where I was standing I had a great view of the bathroom window, and the treasure that lay just beyond. I saw the top of her head as she slid under the spray, her short, dark hair becoming even darker. Against my better judgment I let my eyes drift lower to her full perky tits. I ain't lyin, that little thing is one hundred percent real and everything on her is perky.

She should be in a dirty magazine, not playing wifey to a guy who thought they needed to settle out in the country and raise sheep. I watched as she lathered up, rubbing her foam covered hands over the aforementioned tits and wished like hell I could be the one doing that for her. I leaned against the tree to continue watching the way the very top most of her body moved, she looked like she was dancing, probably playing music and singing along in the shower.

If I weren't scared shitless Mr. Cullen would find me beating off as I watched his beautiful wife in the shower, I would unzip and take care of my problem right here. No, I would just have to wait till tonight and keep the image in front of me stored in my memory for later.

"Hey Jasper, you going to help me stack these hay bales or not?"

I turned away from my fantasy chick quickly. "Yes sir, sorry Mr. Cullen, got lost in my own thoughts, I suppose."

"I understand that, Jasper, but what's with all this Mr. Cullen stuff, I told you to call me Edward; we're not formal around here." He smiled a little at me.

"Alright, Edward, let's get back to work, sorry for spacing out on you just now." I felt a little bit of heat rise to my cheeks and wondered if he knew what I had been looking at.

He smiled at me again. "It's quite alright."

~*~oOo~*~

I had been in lust with Mrs.. Cullen for about four years now. Since the first time I saw her at the farmers market. Bella had demanded I go with her since I was in town, sayin' that she wanted to show her prize winning bull rider off to the townsfolk.

Now, I honestly don't know what her reasoning was, but Bella had always managed to disappoint me somehow; she was my college sweetheart and I fell in love with her because she was smart, but really sweet and shy. She got a degree in biochemical engineering, but decided that she would rather become a housewife like her mother, have children and bake pies for fairs. So by the time I saw Ms. Alice, I was already falling fast out of love with my wife. Seeing Alice nearly took my breath away. She was wearing clothes that you don't see women from around here wearing. No, the last time I saw a girl like that, was Maria when she was hot footin' it out of town.

My parents always speculated that Bella was my rebound from Maria, and at the time I disagreed with them. Looking back, they were probably right, I loved Maria, but she was a city girl whose parents thought they could make her a bit calmer by taking her out of the city. I was stupid enough to fall in love with her. What can I say; she was wild, adventurous, and different than the girls around here. And well, when she dropped to her knees and gave me head right before we were leaving for Sunday mass, I was hers. But then she left, out of the blue, and broke my heart. Last I heard she joined some swingers type group and was dating a woman named Nettie and her husband Nate. Polyamory they call it? Well, regardless, it's not my cup of tea, hats off to her for being happy though.

Then I met Bella, fell for her complete opposite nature to Maria and married her a year after we graduated college. I saw Alice at the market five years into our marriage, and my life hasn't been the same since. For one thing, the minute I locked eyes with her, Bella tightened her grip on me and became excessively clingy. Another thing about Bella that grated my nerves, she couldn't be her own person; she was almost dependant on me to lift her deflated self-esteem. While it was okay in the beginning, there becomes a point where you just can't do it anymore, so I gave up trying to make her feel better and only told her she was beautiful when she asked.

I figured out that I needed a woman who was confident in who she was, had an outside life and was all the things I loved about Maria and Bella combined. And that woman wasn't the woman I was married to. I had gotten the divorce papers from the attorney my parents helped me find when I found out Bella was pregnant. Now, my momma raised me better than to be the type of man who would run out on his own family, so I shredded those papers and got a job on the 'Lion and Lamb' sheep farm.

Six months later the baby was born with red hair and after the paternity test confirmed my suspicions, I was a newly divorced man. She got the house and I got to live on the farm where I worked at, in a converted apartment out of the old barn. I would still go see Bella and little Anthony, mostly because I feel bad that her son didn't have a father figure in his life and even though his mother is a lying, cheating, selfish bitch, I would never wish bad things on him. He, and his red hair, gave me my freedom. Even if I did have to pay child support for him until they (the courts that is) found the real father.

Unfortunately, since my divorce, it has been a long, cold three years, not weather wise mind you, on the pussy front. Probably didn't help that from the front window in my little apartment I had a clear view of Edward and Alice's room, and Alice liked to masturbate, a lot, without closing the curtains. And most nights rather than go to the bar to pick up chicks, I stayed at home, watching her fuck herself and fantasize that it was me instead of whatever toy she was plowing herself with.

My fantasies involving her became so frequent and vivid that when I went to dinner at their house three times a week I couldn't even look her in the eye, and every time she spoke to me I would blush like a twelve year old boy who got caught with his papa's dirty magazines.

Even though it's embarrassing for me, I don't miss a single dinner, because of the fact that Edward sits at the head, I get to sit next to Alice, and well, that is probably the closest I will ever get to my fantasy, and she sure smells terrific.

~*~oOo~*~

After I finished my duties on the farm, I slowly trudged my way, along with three of the other guys, back to our small apartments. I was thankful that I was the first one to live here on the farm because I got to pick my apartment and well, as I've said before the view was mighty nice. I think I would kill one of the other guys if they got to see what I did on an almost nightly basis. Peter, one of the other hands and a good friend of mine, invited us all over for dinner. Apparently his new girl Charlotte was coming over and she wanted to meet us. I told him I'd be there after I took a shower.

I went up to my space to get cleaned up, stripping off my dirty clothes and tossing them in the hamper in the living room, then strode to the shower where under the privacy of the spray I closed my eyes and let the image of Alice washing herself invade my brain.

Once I finished cleaning up I went back out to the main room to get dressed. When I looked up I instantly became aroused again because low and behold, Mrs. Cullen was at it again. This time, she was riding her toy like her life depended on it. I picked up my binoculars and watched as she slid it rapidly in and out of her pussy.

My cock was straining to be released from the jeans I had just put on so I undid the button and zipper with one hand and began stroking him in rhythm with her thrusts. I continued to watch her, her body working up a slight glisten from sweat as she worked, her cheeks flushed, her tits bouncing with each movement._ God, she's beautiful. _Her hips began moving erratically, one of her beautiful petite hands cupped and squeezed one of those delicious tits I am constantly being taunted with, I knew she was about to orgasm and I was going to cum with her. I couldn't take it anymore I dropped the binoculars and closed my eyes, imagining it was me and not the fake dick she was riding, stroking myself so fast that when I came I nearly fell to the floor.

~*~oOo~*~

Dinner that night was nice; I ended up with a blind date with one of Charlotte's friends for the next night however. I wasn't really looking forward to it; I was going to miss Wednesday dinner and while it made me sad, I had no reason to turn it down.

I mean what was I going to say?

No, I need to go to dinner because that is the closest I can get to my married dream girl?

Yeah. I had to say yes.

The date was an okay affair, Lucy was a sweet girl, and after a disastrous roll between the sheets, we parted ways knowing that things weren't just going to work with us. Which was fine with me, I'd feel bad for any girl who got mixed up with me; I could never give them one hundred percent of myself, because in the back of my head my little Aphrodite would be taunting me.

Thursday came and as usual Mrs. Cullen left for work while we worked with the sheep, plowed and made the fields good for the grass that the sheep needed to eat. Mr. Cullen looked rather irritated about something so I decided to ask.

"Hey Peter, what's got his briefs up his ass?" I nodded a little at our farm owner. Peter smirked at me.

"The misses. She was in a foul mood anyway all last night, but then she asked about her little organic farm again and well, all hell broke loose."

My eyebrows shot up, they usually wouldn't fight at that dinner table like that, especially not in front of the crew. I couldn't help being a little bit happy they had gotten into a fight, it made my dream of one day having her play with Mr. Happy all the more real. "Why was she so irritated last night?" I tried to sound curious rather than nosey.

He shrugged. "I dunno, she was happy when she greeted us at the door and very happy to meet my Char, but she got all moody when Char started talking to her." He looked up at me then. "Do you think the misses don't like my Char?"

I shook my head. "No, you know she likes jus' about everybody. I'm sure she likes Char fine. Probably sex problems with…" I nodded my head in Edward's direction. The crew had long ago decided that Mr. Cullen was probably having an affair, he wasn't around most evenings, a fact which made my blood boil and added fuel to my lust driven fire. Most of us were sure he was either gay or really fucking stupid. Both were very real possibilities.

I figured today might be a good day to try and talk to her. Just about every Thursday after Edward would leave to 'play poker' Alice would come out with fresh lemonade for us, then would talk to Peter for great amounts of time. No one knew of my little obsession with the very married little lady so usually I would just sit on one of the front rockers and sip my lemonade until Peter left, leaving with him.

As I watched her give her husband a rather chaste peck and hug him goodbye her eyes locked with mine. I swear I felt as if my heart was going to explode. Maybe talking to her would be a bad idea. After he left I decided it would be best for me to sit in my truck and smoke as the rest of the help went to get her fresh squeezed lemonade. As I sat in the front passenger side I mulled over what just happened.

Was my mind playing tricks on me or did her eyes hold the same desire in them that I was always feeling? I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I'll admit I was also freaking out a little bit about what the guys were going to think since I had ditched out on lemonade.

I saw her coming out of the corner of my eye, the dress I absolutely love seeing her in gently moving in the wind. The strapless white dress clung to her frame like I would if I were that dress. And she came with a glass of lemonade. She usually didn't make special trips, seein' as she didn't like getting dirty, I wondered what this was about.

A smiled graced her face. "Hi Jasper, I brought you a drink."

I bowed my head in gratitude and did my best to avoid her intense gaze. "Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome. So how was your date?" I saw she had looked down. She seemed to ask the question cheerfully enough, why did she seem so depressed?

"'Bout the same as any other," I shrugged. "Sorry I missed dinner ma'am." _Maybe she was upset about that_.

"No, it's fine, don't worry about it." Her voice was rushed, she didn't mean what she had said, interesting.

I took a sip of the lemonade; it was, as always, perfect; sweet and refreshing. "Your lemonade is as delicious as it always is, ma'am."

"I'd believe it more if you looked me in the eye, Jasper."

_Shit. _

I looked up at her through my lashes, my blue eyes meeting her pretty green ones.

_Shit, has she always had green eyes? _I almost gasped out as she bit into her full bottom lip.

_Fuck, I wanna bite that lip… among other things. _

"Thank you…" She smiled a little at me. "Now why are you sitting out here all by yourself?"

"Just thinkin' 'bout stuff, Miss Alice." _Like how badly I want you to back out of your vows._

"Oh... Well then perhaps I should leave you to your thoughts…"

"No, it's alright, ma'am, I like your company." I smiled quickly at her. I didn't want her to leave.

She scoffed. "You hardly know me, Jasper," she said, shaking her head. "But I'll stay if you want me to."

"I know a lot more about you than you think." I told her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I wondered when she would run away if I did indeed tell her everything. "You have a lily tattooed on your side, your favorite color is pink, your favorite flowers are tiger lilies 'cause they have pink in the center."

She looked at me wide-eyed. "How did you…"

"That's not all little lady... I know you wear flats around your husband and I've heard you do it around the other guys, but you never do it around me, except for during dinner, you eat barefoot. You give us regular fresh squeezed lemonade, but add strawberries to yours, you hate getting dirty," _Even though I would really like to make you dirty_, I gave her a serious look. "And you hate being here." Then there were the things I knew she would freak out that I knew; like how her right breast was more sensitive than her left, judging by the fact that when she orgasms she always pinched that nipple and that she had cherries tattooed on her ass.

I took a sip of lemonade and a drag off the cigarette. "I pay attention."

"I don't hate getting dirty…" she muttered, glaring at the ground. _Maybe I had that one wrong. _"And perhaps instead of showing my husband how to fake being a sheep-herder you should teach him…" she trailed off then shook her head, "Never mind."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"You and I know perfectly well if it weren't for you and the boys, Edward would be in the red with everything here. If anything he should be calling you boss."

Her voice was firm, I wondered if she was upset with me. I pursed my lips a little. "I try teaching him," _but if he knew everything I wouldn't have a job. _I shrugged.

"Yes," I noticed she was fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Here I was trying to have a decent conversation with the woman and I couldn't seem to keep my mind off of wanting to take that dress off of her and exploring her body with my mouth.

"Well, he's a stubborn jackass…" She took a deep breath.

"That he is…" I agreed with her, looking at her again, she looked so lonely all the time. "May I ask you a rather bold question ma'am?" She nodded, her face slightly, hopeful. Curious. "Are you unhappy with your husband?"

"I'm sure every couple, married or not, has their problems, Jasper."

I nodded, "I remember…" And gave her a half smile. "Remember, I got divorced?"

She nodded, giving me a rather apologetic smile. "That's right... I'm sorry."

I shook my head and took another drink of her delicious lemonade. "Don't be, I'm not." She gave me a seductive smile, whether it was meant to be seductive or if I just found it seductive was beyond me. "That was probably one of the best decisions I ever made, I just wish I had gone through with it the first time."

"You're enjoying the bachelor life style?" she teased with a rather pained smile.

I chuckled a little, _why was she so unhappy all of a sudden? _"Not really, but it's better than being unhappy. I spent too much time doing that." She nodded, chewing her lip. I took another drag off my cigarette. "So, are you unhappy?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "I guess." Her being unhappy with him made it that much harder to not act on how I felt with her. _Why the fuck did you ask that Jasper? _"Am I that transparent?"

_No, the fact you end up fucking yourself most nights though is pretty telling. _I gave her a half-smile. "Not really."

"That's right... you pay attention," she said softly, smiling at me.

I nodded, slightly love-stoned as I took a drag.

"So you've never gone out of your way to bring a drink to one of the other guys, did I do something special?"

She blushed.

_That's interesting. _

"No, I just figured you were upset about something 'cause you rarely miss the evening lemonade."

I gave her a small smile and changed the subject. "I heard you were irritated yesterday and it worried me."

"Oh yeah," She shook her head. "It's nothing. Stress at work and then not agreeing on something, that's all."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Peter said you were okay 'til you talked to his girl, then you seemed upset, did she make you mad?"

I could see her eyebrows furrow together, she was hiding something big. "No…" She looked back up at me, smiling. "I like Charlotte she's very nice, I'm happy for Peter."

She sounded absolutely certain about that; there was no way she lied there.

"Okay then." I chewed my lip and studied her as she looked down and ran her finger along the seam of my truck.

"I was a little shocked to hear you went on a date…"

_She was? Could it be? That desire I saw in her eyes earlier, could she really want me like I wanted her?_

"I didn't really wanna go." I flicked my spent cigarette into the driveway.

She looked up at me, her wide pale green eyes studying mine. "Why not?"

"It wouldn't be fair for me to date anyone right now…" I gave her a crooked smile; I am sure showing off the dimple in my left cheek. "Not when I'm rather... obsessed with someone else."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Do I know the lucky girl?"

I drank the rest of my lemonade and set the glass on the driveway, considering whether or not to tell her the truth. Finally I decided, why the hell not?

"I'd say you do, yeah."

She tilted her head, still studying me. "I do? Have you told her?"

"I think I just did." I looked at the ground immediately, ashamed of what I just said.

_She was my boss's wife! _

_I could lose my job! _

_I needed this job to pay that bitch for the child that wasn't mine!_

_Fuck! Why did I just admit that to her? _

"I'm sorry if I just put you in a bad spot, Miss Alice. I shouldn't have told you that." I said quickly.

"Jasper…" Alice murmured, I looked up at her, her fingers hooked onto my side mirror. "Kiss me," she said softly.

_Oh dear sweet Jesus, I wanted to. _I looked at her full lips, thinking back to all the things I had imagined her doing, but never had I wanted to kiss her as bad as I did right then.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, her eyes locked on mine. "Please?"

"Come here." I licked my lips, _fuck I wanted to taste her_.

_You're gonna get your chance. _

_Shit. _I felt the nerves hit the back of my throat; four years of fanaticizing, coming down to this moment. She was inches away from me so I helped her into the truck and cupped the back of her neck, it was a rather odd angle, but the other option was her straddling me, but then she'd feel just how happy Mr. Happy was and I didn't want her to think I was a pervert.

Even if that was indeed what I was. "If I kiss you, I dunno if I'll be able to stop," I warned her, giving her another out. I really wanted to make sure she wanted this too.

I watched as her tongue darted out and licked those soft looking lips, her eyes locking with mine briefly before looking down at my lips, inching closer to my mouth. She wanted to kiss me, really wanted to; there was no way I could tell her no. "Then don't…"

Almost hesitantly I pressed my lips to hers and parted my lips slightly, she reciprocated and darted her tongue into my awaiting mouth. I pulled away staring into her eyes, wondering if she too felt the sparks. Everything in her eyes told me she had. She straddled me and closed the distance between our lips again, our tongues twirling, dancing together. I didn't ever want to stop; she tasted like strawberries and mint and something else entirely and I didn't think I could ever get enough.

I fisted my hand in her short hair, the thick, silky locks escaping between each of my fingers. I felt her hands slide under the sides of my shirts and I had to fight the urge to moan into her mouth. Still, a bit of the moan escaped and she swallowed it. The need to be inside of her was intense, I wanted to feel her skin, had to. There was nothing else I wanted more, her husband be damned. I tugged the top portion of her dress down and broke the kiss. I devoured the sight of her naked breasts, heaving with each breath, with my eyes.

I cupped each breast in each of my hands and lowered my head to suck one of her dark nipples into my mouth. She was very responsive. I smirked as she moaned when I flicked the hardened nub with my tongue. It was her turn to fist my hair in her hands as she pulled my lips from her beautiful breasts back to her mouth, her tongue searching mine out as I continued to knead her breasts and her hips began rolling against mine. That grinding she was doing definitely had my dick's attention. I wanted her in the worst way. There was absolutely nothing gentlemanly about the way I was kissing and touching her now. No gentle strokes, everything was hard, rough, and not enough.

Our kiss broke long enough for her to strip me of my shirt, then she moved her lips to my body and it felt so good. The grinding and her lips on my body was almost enough to make me explode in my pants. I glanced over to notice the door of the truck was open and even though it wouldn't give us much, I wanted to give us some privacy so I reached over and slammed the door shut. It shook the car hard enough to make us move against each other in such a way that we both moaned loudly.

"I want to fuck you so badly, Miss Alice," I attacked her neck hungrily, leaving wet kisses up from the crook to her ear.

"Yes, Jasper," she moaned.

I slid my hand down her tight body, under her panties and between her legs. She was ready for me. Very ready. I pushed the thin material aside and slid my middle and ring finger into her warmth. She was so tight and wet and, once again, so very responsive. I could feel every ounce of lust that was emanating from her. It probably matched mine in amounts. My heavy lidded eyes darted between her bedroom eyes and parted mouth, then down to her heaving chest.

"Stand," I demanded the wantonness in my voice so very unfamiliar. She did as she was told and I removed my fingers from her rather reluctantly to pull her panties down. I let her take them off as I pushed my pants and boxers down to my knees, noticing that she was gaping at my cock. Taking it in my hand, I stroked it a few times, encouraged by the absolute lust on her face as she watched me.

Then it hit me; I didn't have any goddamned condoms. _Fuck my luck! _

"Miss Alice, I don't have a condom." She looked at me for a minute, then her hands tangled themselves into my hair, pulling my face to hers. One of her hands left my head as I felt the seat move next to me, then her soft hand wrap around my shaft. Every nerve in my body was livewire as I felt her heat and wetness as she positioned me at her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto me. We both moaned as she went down as far as she could. I could feel my breath catch in my throat and myself get misty eyed as I realized that I was about to fuck my boss's wife.

And I was gonna fuck her hard.

I let her work to her own rhythm while I tried to regain control of myself. I didn't want to cum quickly. I had to have her like it. I wanted to fuck her over and over again, for that to happen she had to enjoy this.

I gripped her hips and started to roll my hips into her. Thrusting deep and slowly, making her moan and stifling my own by kissing, nibbling and sucking on her swan-like neck, collarbones, and those tits that taunted me forever. I could feel every part of her and it felt fantastic, I wanted more, so much more. I started to move her with my hip movements, bringing her down as I would thrust up, making her cry out in pleasure and encouraging me to fuck her harder. With every thrust I felt her walls tightening around me and I knew she was close, and fuck, so was I.

"Can I come in your pussy, Miss Alice?" My voice was thick, I wasn't sure if she would understand what I said, but judging by the erratic bucking of her hips to mine and her nodding her head while she moaned, I was guessing she understood. With that, I pushed her back so her head and shoulders were laying on the dash and held her hips still while I shoved myself deep, hard and fast into her, moaning profanities as she clawed at the dash and my right forearm. I looked down to watch my dick slide into her and the caveman in me took over, I began fucking her with everything I had in me.

"Oh Fuck! Jasper!" she cried as I felt her walls tighten and spasm around me. I began to buck wildly, my nuts tightening as I released into her with a strangled cry and one final thrust.

I didn't even get time to wrap my head around what had just happened when I noticed the misses was off me and putting her dress back in order, smoothing her hair with her fingers. I pulled my pants up, watching her cautiously.

_Did she regret what just happened? _As if she heard my thoughts, she gently kissed me, her lips lingering on mine.

"Sorry Jazz... but I can hear his car…"

_Oh yeah, that makes sense,_ I could hear it too. "So, I'll get to see you later, maybe?"

"If you like." She nodded, her face turning pink. I love how we just went from hot to awkward, it was rather cute. I gave her an uneven smile.

"Definitely."

"It's a date." She told me, biting back a grin before she turned and opened the door of the truck, sprinting for the house. I didn't know a lady could run that fast in heels.

I watched her run back to the house and get there before he even pulled into the main drive. Then after collecting myself I put my shirt back on, shoved her panties that she had left of the floor of the truck in my pocket and walked up the iron stairs to my apartment.

When I got up to the front of my apartment I noticed Peter was standing there, avoiding my gaze. "Hey man, what's up?"

He looked at me then, "I saw you."

_Fuck.

* * *

_

End note: So... what did y'all think? Leave me some love... please?


End file.
